Three Minutes
by eclairecl
Summary: This is how three minutes told us a story.


**All Fall Down – One Republic**

"Sora!"

"Hmm?" I turned around, just to see a blonde haired girl.

"Did you forget?" she pouted.

"Forget…?"

"Today's Kairi's birthday! Don't tell me you actually forgot your girlfriend's birthday!"

_I totally forgot about that._

"Waa! I totally forgot Nam!"

"Let me help you prepare something for her."

"Thanks Nam! You're the best!"

"You're just saying that."

_You really are the best Nam. If only you know that._

_But if you do…_

_It will all fall down. All of our relationship would._

**Winter Wonderland – Michael Buble**

"Look Kairi, look!"

"What is it again Sora?"

"The christmas tree! It's so tall!"

This is my boyfriend. He really is a child.

"I know, I know. Can't you calm down a bit?"

"I can't!"

Sometimes I wonder whether I'm his girlfriend or his babysitter.

"Kai, Kai!"

"Did you see a talking snowman?"

"…Well no. But I see something better."

"What?" I tried to search for a walking snowman or a talking blob of snow.

He pointed to the streets across us, "Namine and Roxas walking together while holding hands on a snowy day is definitely the best thing I've seen today."

**Bad Day – The Chipmunks**

Argh.

Why should he appear at times like that?

Just when I thought I could talk to her.

But again, he's her boyfriend.

She doesn't seem to like him that much though.

And I missed my lunch because of math.

I sacrificed my lunch break for nothing, the teacher only called me to scold me.

Not to add Sora is being super annoying right now.

Complaining about how Kairi's on her period and starting to shout at him all the time.

Be grateful that you still have a girlfriend.

Not like a certain someone who's having one of his bad days.

**West Coast Friendship – Owl City **

"Don't run Riku, Sora!" A little red headed girl shouted.

The addressed boys laughed.

"Catch up, Kai! Hurry up! The sun will set soon!" The brunet shouted back.

While panting, the girl finally stopped to where the boys have waited.

"You're so slow Kai!"

"Well, sorry for not running like idiots!"

They started to argue.

The white headed boy ignored them and smiled, "Well, at least we can still see the sunset together."

**Because of You – Keith Martin**

_My life changed since that day._

_Since I met her._

"Sora, aren't you?" I nodded, "please don't sleep at class."

I nodded once again.

_Wait, who was that?_

"I'm Kairi, the one who's in charge of the class."

"Oh, okay."

"Please study well! I really care for your grades, you know."

"Why?"

"Well I want all of us to graduate and not regretting anything," she paused, "And also, I care for you."

Care? I blushed.

_That girl thought of me more than I thought about myself._

_Maybe I should think more for myself… and for others._

**Broken Arrow – The Script**

A blonde haired boy stood on the corner of the room, holding a bow.

_I won't forget what she's done to me._

_Namine. Even remembering her name makes my blood boil._

An arrow flew through the room.

_How could he cheated on me with Sora… When I really loved her?_

He walked to the target.

_I would never let this kind of thing happen to me again._

_Never._

He pulled the arrow out of the target.

The tip was broken.

**You Will Be Mine – Lenka**

"Just admit it, you like me don't you!" the brunet grinned.

The red headed shook her head vigorously. "I don't, I don't!"

The brunet sighed. "When will you admit it?"

"Never!" The redheaded girl shouted.

"I will keep on bugging you then."

"Try me!"

"I will make you admit it," he blushed, "and make you mine."

**Anybody There – The Script**

It's so crowded here.

The sound of people talking, gossiping, laughing filled the room.

No any familiar faces.

I'm getting scared.

I tried to fight my way out, but I can't seemed to pass through,

Someone grabbed my hand.

I panicked. What should I do?

"Nam? What are you doing here?" a blond haired boy said.

I smiled. "I'm so glad."

**Thanks for the Memories –Fall Out Boys**

_These 3 years we've spent together. It flew so fast._

_Our first year together._

"Hi! My name's Kairi! Let's be friend!"

_I still remember how your voice sounded._

_Second year._

"I-I like you too, Sora."

_You can't imagine how happy I am to hear that._

_And this last scene was still fresh on my mind._

_The hospital scent, the puffy eyes._

"You will make it Kai!"

"I'm glad I met you, Sora."

"Wait, don't say that!"

"Thank you."

_Thank you for the memories, Kairi._

**High Hopes – Kodaline**

I walked through the busy street, kicking a can.

I wonder why I thought I might have that chance, when it is so obvious that she likes him.

I don't know what brought my hopes up.

Maybe it's her smile.

Maybe it's way of saying my name.

Maybe it's all in my head, though.

I kicked the can once more, and turned around.

Behind me were the blonde haired girl and the blond haired boy.

Holding hands.

* * *

Hi! This is actually a Songfiction challenge. Just like other songfic, but I decided to name it something else rather than "Songfic Challenge" or something along that line. x) I hope you enjoyed this one! Making a songfic is actually really hard! I need to be fast with the idea and also with the writing. So please forgive me for any wrong words :D

Have a nice day!


End file.
